phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
For Your Ice Only
" | image = FYIO Everyone say Canadian Bacon.png | caption = The kids with Luc Robitaille on the ice rink. | season = 4 | production = 402a | broadcast = 176 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Joshua Pruett Eddie Pittman | director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = December 7, 2012 | international = December 14, 2012 (Family Channel Canada) | xd = December 31, 2012 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Happy New Year!" | arc = | dvd = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (DVD) | iTunes = }} National Hockey League star Luc Robitaille offers his assistance when Phineas and Ferb take an ice hockey game to the extreme. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz build an Abominable-inator to make himself bigger, scarier and hairer. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have just built an ice rink in their backyard. Candace threatens to bust them, but Lawrence enjoys the rink. He tells the kids that he's arranged for them to play some exhibition hockey after the second period of the local hockey team's game. Phineas and Ferb immediately decide to play Hockey Z-9, and as they leave, Lawrence tries to explain to Candace the excitement of hockey. Jeremy arrives, and Lawrence invites him to the game. Candace tries to impress him with her knowledge of hockey, but she really knows nothing about the sport, so she calls Stacy for help, calling it a "Code Periwinkle." She then wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair; Major Monogram and Carl have no idea what Doofenshmirtz is up to since most of their computers were frozen literally, so Monogram tells Perry to stop him. At the Danville hockey arena, Dink Winkerson is announcing the game using a lot of alliterative metaphors, and introduces NHL star Luc Robitaille as guest referee. The Flynn-Fletchers, along with Jeremy, arrive at the arena, and Candace is preparing to receive hockey information over the phone from Stacy. However, Ginger claims that it's her turn to use the computer. Perry arrives on a mountain with an igloo on it via airplane and drops down through a chimney. Doofenshmirtz greets him and ask if he wants hot cocoa but throws a giant marshmallow out of his cocoa cup, trapping Perry. Doofenshmirtz tells him his new plan to take over the Tri-State Area: he is too much of a nice guy, and needs to be meaner, like the Abominable Snowman. As such, he has created the Abominable-inator that makes anything it hits bigger, scarier, and hairier. Perry is unimpressed because the -inator has a stocking hat and a scarf on it; Doofenshmirtz sheepishly tells him that he had some yarn. Back at the Danville hockey arena, Dink Winkerson announces the end of second period, still using a lot of alliterative metaphors and realizing that he needs to rest. Candace tries to impress Jeremy through her knowledge of hockey; in reality, Stacy is reading the rules to her over the phone. However, she tells Ginger to go away, and Candace imitates what Stacy said to Ginger. Candace then smiles nervously after realizing what she said, knowing that Jeremy was now aware of it. Linda is excited to sees the kids play hockey, but she sees that her camera's battery is dying. She asks where the gift shop is; Lawrence tells her that it's on the other side of the arena and she departs. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz prepares to fire the Abominable-inator at himself to make him abominable. However, the ray ricochets off the igloo's wall and hits the marshmallow, freeing Perry. Doofenshmirtz then adjusts the -inator's angle and the ray hit his own bottom, causing it to grow and throw off the balance of the sled the -inator is on. He, Perry, the -inator, and the igloo all slide down the mountain. At the Danville hockey arena, Phineas and Ferb pulls a lever that transforms the rink into the Hockey Z-9 rink, and the players (Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Django) enter. Candace sees this and tries to tell Linda, but Lawrence tells her that she went to the gift shop to buy a disposable camera. Candace asks what a disposable camera is; at the same time, Linda tries to explain what a disposable camera is to the man working the gift shop counter. Frustrated, she asks him to look in the back. Isabella uses her deep voice to announce the start of the hockey game before joining the rest of the players in the arena, and the Hockey Z-9 game commences. Back at the mountain, Perry tries to get to the sled with Doofenshmirtz and the two fight as Doof becomes more and more abominable. Candace tries go to onto the Hockey Z-9 rink since it's the fastest way to the gift shop but is stopped by Luc Robitaille, who tells her that only players are allowed onto the arena. Candace decides to get a uniform to get inside, an idea that Luc immediately spots but allows. At the gift shop, the receptionist finally finds a disposable camera in the 80's box; Linda quickly buys it and leaves. Meanwhile, Perry and Doofenshmirtz continue fighting until Perry removes a piece of wood from the sled and uses it as a snowboard, performing stunts to Doofenshmirtz's annoyance. Perry snowboards away as Doofenshmirtz crashes into the woods. Doofenshmirtz is caught in one of the trees and thinks that it won't get any worse, but the effects of the Abominable-inator wear off, causing the tree to catapult him into the distance while he curses Perry. Meanwhile, the Abominable-inator falls off a cliff and fires a ray, hitting a Zamboni, causing it to grow into an abominable size as it travels to the Danville hockey arena. While Linda tries to get back to her seat, Phineas sees the abominable Zamboni and thinks that the exhibition is over. The kids move away while the Zamboni cleans up the Hockey Z-9 rink. As Linda reaches her seat, she only sees the kids and Luc Robitaille in the arena and takes a picture. Luc thanks the kids for the weirdest game he had seen and they leave. Candace arrives with a hockey uniform but Luc tells her that the Hockey Z-9 game is over. Candace thinks that it's unfair, and she breaks a hockey stick and throws her gloves in anger. Luc promptly sends Candace to the penalty box for unsportsmanlike behavior. Jeremy tells Candace that he had a great time and wants to go get something to eat with her, but she tells him to wait for two minutes. She immediately sees Perry beside her. Transcript Songs *"Phineas and Ferb Winter Vacation" *"F-Games" (Instrumental) *"Hail Doofania!" (Instrumental) *"Hockey Z-9" *"Yippy ki Yi Yay!" (Instrumental) *"Perry the Platypus" Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry By Doofenshmirtz: By Candace: Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters a small cabin, then an elevator appears and goes down to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Igloo on a Mountaintop, eh? Memorable Quotes }} Background Information *This episode, along with its accompanying episode serves as the Season 4 premiere episode. *Django Brown appears. *This episode shows Ginger and Stacy as sisters. *The thing that gets rid of Hockey Z-9 is called a "monster ice-polishing machine" because the word "Zamboni" is trademarked. *Canadian bacon and ham are two different cuts of meat. Ham comes from the hind or thigh of the pig and is usually smoked. Canadian bacon comes from the loin and is brined. Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel on Demand on November 30, 2012. *This episode, along with "Happy New Year!" has a special winter-themed theme song. *This episode along with it's paired episode, was originally announced as a winter vacation special featuring seasonal sports and a New Year's celebration. *For unknown reasons, this episode didn't air in the winter in Scandinavia, the UK, northern Latin America, Hungary, and Germany. International Premieres *December 14, 2012 (Family Channel, Canada) *December 31, 2012 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) *April 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *April 18, 2013 (Disney XD UK) *May 21, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *May 22, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia) *July 14, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *September 26, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *September 29, 2013 (Disney Channel Hungary) *December 23, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *December 29, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *December 30, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *December 31, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) *January 4, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *August 24, 2014 (RCTI Indonesia) * December 2, 2014 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) * February 1, 2015 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors * When Linda takes a picture of the gang, the feather on Isabella's helmet is black. When Isabella is shown after, it is pink again. * When Linda takes the picture, the graphics on the boards behind the kids are completely different. *In one scene, when the announcer raises his hand, you can still see the outline of his shirt collar through his hand. *When the Abominable-Inator hits the marshmallow and Doofenshmirtz's bottom, it should have made Perry larger with the marshmallow, and it should have made Doofenshmirtz's entire body grow. *Candace asks what a "disposable camera" is. In "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", she buys a disposable camera to photograph the submarine. However, this could just mean "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" occurs after this episode, as it has been confirmed by the creators that the episodes air out of chronological order. It could also mean that she'd forgotten since then. *After Major Monogram finishes giving Perry his assignment and Perry hops out of the chair, the chair front is light red without any stripes, rather than the orange shade it usually is, and does not have any lines. Continuity *The picture of the Abominable snowman is the same as in "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon". *Football X-7 is referenced. Allusions *''For Your Eyes Only'' - The episode title alludes to the title of the 1981 James Bond movie. *''The Winter's Tale'' - The song "Hockey Z-9" ends with an enactment of the famous stage direction from the Shakespearean play: "Exit, pursued by a bear". *''Mad Max'' - The post-apocalyptic sport could refer to the Thunderdome, as most of the costumes in the movie were made from hockey equipment due to a delivery error. *''Cyrano de Bergerac'' - Stacy tells Candace what to say to Jeremy much the same way Cyrano tells Christian what to say to Roxanne. *''The Incredible Hulk'' - When Doofenshmirtz transforms into the Abominable Snowman, his pants stretch and tear. When he returns back to human form, they return back to their original size. This is common in many of the Hulk's comics and TV shows. *''Doctor Who'' - The scarf on the Abominable-Inator resembles the colorful scarf famously worn by Tom Baker as the fourth incarnation of the Doctor (1974-1981). *''Epic Meal Time'' - Buford says "I forgot all about Canadian bacon" is similar to Bacon from Epic Meal Time. *'Sarah Palin' - Linda says she always wanted to be a hockey mom, a reference to a phrase coined by this vice presidential candidate. * Who Moved My Cheese'', Chicken Soup For Soul, The One Minute Manager and ''War and Peace- The books on Stacy's desk are titled Who Moved My Puck, Hockey Pucks For the Soul, The One Minute Hockey Player and Hockey and Peace, which are all plays on the titles of these books. * 'Atari '- The video game controller in the box of things from the 80's resembles an Atari joystick controller. Trivia *This is Django's first appearance in Season 4. His last appearance since "What A Croc!". *This is the first episode to show Ginger and Stacy as sisters. *This is the first episode where a Fireside Girl appears but isn't part of Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas in any way. *Second time Isabella makes an announcement with a deep voice. Both times, after she's done speaking in that voice, she says, "Thanks, Dink" in her normal voice. ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World") *Hockey Z-9 is similar to Football X-7 from "My Fair Goalie". Also, the song is a parody of the Football X-7 song. *When Doofenshmirtz turned into the Abominable Snowman, the only thing he was wearing was his boxers, making this the 12th episode he was in his underclothes. The previous 11 times (in order) were ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Tip of the Day", "Bubble Boys", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", Nerds of a Feather, "Run, Candace, Run", "My Fair Goalie", "Bullseye!", "Monster from the Id", "The Remains of the Platypus" and most recently, "Cranius Maximus"). *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz's plan has left him covered head to toe in hair ("Bad Hair Day"). *This is the third time Doofenshmirtz's plan has transformed him into a large grotesque creature ("That's the Spirit", "This Is Your Backstory"). *Third episode to take place outside of summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "That's the Spirit") *Doofenshmirtz is seen in his parka. ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama" "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon) *There's at least one winter themed episode in each season ("S'Winter", "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Isabella's announcer voice, Additional Voices *Tyler Mann as Carl *John Viener as Norm *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices *Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro , Additional Voices *Luc Robitaille as Himself *Michaela Zee as Ginger *Additional voices: Grey DeLisle, Todd Stashwick, Robert F. Hughes :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References es:Un juego helado pt-br:Somente Para o Seu Gelo vi:For Your Ice Only Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Holiday episodes Category:Episodes in other seasons Category:F